


Staring

by garpolky



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Corny, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garpolky/pseuds/garpolky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wakes up to staring, he's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> The Spideypool Fandom got me good. I didn't see much of Wade being totally okay with Peter looking over the past few. . . days. . . of reading.
> 
>  _ **Yellow Box.**_ _White Box._

One of those gentle sides into consciousness, where you're left wondering if you were ever asleep, that was how Wade Wilson woke up. Woke up to the pressure of another person on his chest. Woke up to staring. To doe eyes watching a scar on his chest shift and change.

_**Yah know, if literally anyone else was staring at us, they'd get a bullet in the face.** _

_Well he's not anyone else._

_**He's not staring like anyone else.** _

He was observing with all the care and wonder of a child seeing a butterfly crawl into its new life, spread its new wings, take its first flight.

_How poetic._

"Yah know," Wade sighed, pulling him into a close embrace, "if anyone else was staring, they'd get a bullet in the face."

_**Copycat.** _

"I love the way you stare though."

The smaller man hummed, melting into the embrace.

"I love you," Wade finished, pressing his lips to the ones below those adoring eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sap so thick it could eat a knife. Sorry, fiction is not my forte. Hope I didn't slaughter the characters.


End file.
